The World Unknown -v2-
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: The same as the first version of The World Unknown but a little different so it's still kinda the same. Trunks is adopted. Pan was taken in by her grandparents. Trunks and Pan found each other what's will change in their lives. A mystery will soon be solve.
1. World Unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DragonBall/Z/GT/Kai**

**Author's Notes: Sorry i didn't like how it was coming along so i decided to do another rewrite. Hope you like this version too.**

**Trunks POV**

I've been living in Florida and I'm label as troublemaker, emo, and scene kid. I've been push around for my hair and for being who I am. I beg my adoptive parents to let my dye my hair black but they say I look handsome with lavender. I never knew my parents they gave me up since I was born. When I was a kid I believe that those people were my real parents but once I was 9 they told me I was adopted.

I'm leaving Florida to California. My parents told me that they were sending me away for a better education. They also didn't like how I was treated in school. They believe that I'm mature enough to live on my own and they are paying the rent until I get a job. I hope this goes well and start m life over and get friends, start a band, and maybe a girlfriend who understand my pain in life.

**Pan POV**

School is gonna start soon and I don't want to go. People say things behind my back like slut, whore, scene girl, emo, and dark nerd. My parents died in a plane crash when I was 12. They were on their way to Japan for a business meeting. I never been the same again.

I was a happy and cheerful girl and now I'm not happy and I'm always down. I've been living with my grandpa Goku, grandma Chichi, and my uncle Goten who is only few months older then me. Me and Goten once went to different High School. But I couldn't stand the people in my old school so I transfer to Goten school. I wasn't being picked on but I was still being call names. This year better be good.

**Normal POV**

"_Today is the first day of school I better not screw this up," _thought Trunks.

"_Alright Pan just clam down and you'll get through this. Just this year and one more year to go then I'm out of here," _thought Pan.

"Goten can I ask you a question," asked Pan. Goten nodded. "Do you thing this year will get better for me?". "I do feel that this year will be the best so don't worry about it,". "Thanks Goten that means a lot to me,". Then she yawn and stretch her arms up in the air. Goten notice something. "Pan when will you stop with the self-harm. I know it still hurts but cutting is not the answer. Please just stop before it becomes an addiction,". She looks down and walk away saying "I can't promise you that,".

**Pan POV**

I walk into my new homeroom and I saw a new kid sitting in the back corner. "Well the usual seat in the back corner is taken which is usually isn't. Well I guess I'll seat next to him he seems an awesome guy. Shoulder length purple hair, dark clothing, and he's listening to music being lost in his own world. I think he was looking at me because I looked around and nobody was looking at him. I look ugly does he think I'm cute oh god he's so hot. Ok Pan just calm down and walk over to him.

**Trunks POV**

This must be my homeroom. I only been here for maybe about 30 mintues and already people are talking about me. Looks like I'm the only "emo" kid in class. Great there's an empty spot in the back corner. Guess I'll just listen to my music until…the end of school. I was so lost in my own world when I look up I notice a girl near the class entrance. I know she was into rock by what she was wearing. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, all black converse, slipknot shirt, a black sweater which was open, and I see a vest with maybe patches. She looks cute. I wonder which genre she was into hard rock, soft rock, alternate, or heavy metal. I've been staring at her for a while now she probably think I'm a creep.

**Normal POV**

Pan walk closer to Trunks. "Hey name Trunks I just came from Florida,". "Hi my name is Pan and I like your shirt but who is Marilyn Manson I remember that I was going to buy a CD of him but my grandma made me put it back. So I never once heard one of his songs my grandma made sure of that,". "You got one strict grandma,". "Yea but she's not bad at least she let's me be myself,". "Awesome oh here listen to his song,". Pan grab a chair and sat close to him. He gave her an ear bud and she put it in her ear. "This song is call The Beautiful People" then he press play.

**And I don't want ya and I don't need ya**

**Don't bother to resist or I'll beat ya**

**It's not your fault that you're always wrong**

**The weak ones are there to justify the strong**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

**It's all relative to size of your steeple**

**You can't see the forest for the trees**

**And you can't smell your own shit on your knees**

**There's no time to discriminate**

**Hate every motherfucker that's in your way**

**Hey you, what do you see?**

**Something beautiful or something free?**

**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**

**You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean**

**The worms will live in every host**

**It's hard to pick which one they eat most**

**The horrible people, the horrible**

**It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple**

**Capitalism has made it this way**

**Old-fashioned fascism will take it away**

**Hey you, what do you see?**

**Something beautiful or something free?**

**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**

**You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean**

**The worms will live in every host**

**It's hard to pick which one they eat most**

**The horrible people, the horrible people**

**It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple**

**Capitalism has made it this way**

**Old-fashioned fascism will take it away**

**Hey you, what do you see?**

**Something beautiful, or something free?**

**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**

**You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean**

**There's no time to discriminate**

**Hate every motherfucker that's in your way**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

**Hey you, what do you see?**

**Something beautiful, or something free?**

**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**

**You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean**

**Hey you, what do you see?**

**Something beautiful, or something free?**

**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**

**You live with apes man, it's hard to be clean?**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**

"What this song means to me the outcasts and the ones with pretty faces walk around in tank tops and mini skirts are always the popular ones, and that whatever your idea of beauty is, as you like it, it doesn't matter what other people think," said Trunks. "I know exactly what you mean," said Pan. The bell rang and the teacher walk in.

"Ok class settle down first I'll do attendance and then we'll introduce ourselves and thats it,". When that was say Pan stay close to Trunks listening to his music so they didn't hear anything. They way they were sitting was Trunks was facing forward and they were sitting hip to hip and Pan was facing the other side and she had to lean back her head to talk to Trunks. "Pan Son….is there a Pan Son,". Some of the students turn around to call Pan. "Hey emo freak the teacher is calling you". That got her attention. Pan turn around to face the class.

"I'm sorry what happen,". "Pan Son today is the first day and you're already asking for trouble,". "Uhh here," she said raising her hand. Then a few more names "Trunks Quinn here,". Trunks raise his hand "here". Then a few more names. "Alright class let's the introductions starting from the back to the front. We talk about our names, our goals in life, and your likes and dislikes,". Pan was up first. "Well my name is Pan Son, my goals in life is I don't have a goal, my likes are you can tell from what I'm wearing, and my dislikes are them girly bitches," she smile and sat back down. All the other girls glare at her.

Next was Trunks. "My name is Trunks Quinn, I don't have a goal in life, you can tell what I like by what I'm wearing, and my dislike are the swagfags," he sat back down and the guys that consider to have "swag" glare at him. "Oh and one more thing this is my natural hair color it's not some hair dye gone wrong,". it went on like that till class was over.


	2. Where I belong

_Next was Trunks. "My name is Trunks Quinn, I don't have a goal in life, you can tell what I like by what I'm wearing, and my dislike are the swagfags and the girly girls," he sat back down and the guys that consider to have "swag" and the girly girls glare at him. "Oh and one more thing this is my natural hair color it's not some hair dye gone wrong,". it went on like that till class was over._

"Hey want me to show you around the school and maybe the city that is if you want me too," asked Pan. "Sure thanks," then he smile. Pan was still awestruck by his smile. "Let me see your schedule," said Pan. Trunks handed her his schedule and she compare his with hers. _"Awesome we have the same classes". _She handed back his schedule and said "Well we have the same classes and we must sit together I can't stand sitting with them other bitches,". Trunks laugh "I know how you feel," then he wrap his arm around her waist. Pan blush but love the feeling.

**LUNCH**

"Come on I need you meet the other rejects," said Pan. "Rejects really couldn't think of another name well whatever I was hoping to have you for myself," then he put his arm around Pan's shoulder. Still Pan blush at his close contact. "So tell me about yourself," she asked. "Well I have no parents well I do but I'm adopted, people bully me especially the jocks and swagfags, I'm a huge fan of Disturbed-". "OMG I love Disturbed the moment I heard them I fell in love and I got into all the other bands,".

"I know what you mean what's your favorite song". "Asylum and yours,". "The Animal". "Come on the rejects are up ahead,". "Hey Goten meet Trunks he's new here". "Hey AC/DC I like that band" said Trunks eyeing Goten's shirt. "Thanks they're awesome and Marilyn Manson is sick". "Hey Trunks my name is Uub and this is my girlfriend Marron".

"Hey I love your shirt who doesn't like him oh wait I can name a few well more then a few more like the whole world,". Then Bulla came to the group. "Hey what's going on why isn't the attention on me," said Bulla. Marron threw her sweater on Bulla head covering most of her face. "Your so full of yourself Bulla". "God damn it Marron," Bulla threw back the sweater. "Babe meet Trunks he's new and one of us,".

"Finally a rock and roll new kid I'm Bulla Briefs,". "Briefs? The underwear or the famous company,". "Briefs as in the famous company since I'm an only child I'm the only heiress. Look at me do I look business material,". "If the company was only about Band merch then yea you'll look business material,". "Thanks but the truth is I do plan to open a shop. Hot Topic kinda lost it's touch so I going to open up the shop once we're out of school,".

"And once that happens we're all working there and I plan to open a music store next to hers," said Goten. "I have to ask are you two a couple," asked Marron. "What makes you say that," question Pan. Everyone pointed to Trunks hand around her waist. "Oh" Pan blush again. But Trunks never let go. "Sorry I felt comfortable like this,". "It's alright Trunks,". Both blush and look away. Bulla and Marron look at each other and grin.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Hey Pan lets go to the woods," asked Trunks. "Sure… see ya guys tomorrow" said Pan. Pan got on Trunks motorcycle and they took off.

Once at the woods they went to their secret spot. Once they arrive Trunks went behind a rock to get out the radio they always leave behind. "Did you remember to get fresh batteries," she asked. "Yea". He got the batteries out of his backpack and put them in the radio and a different CD which was Imagine Dragons.

Pan lay down on the ground. Trunks sat near her never taking his eyes off of her. "Pan?". "Hm". "I really like you and I was hoping will you be my girlfriend,". Her eyes shot open. He notice it and was excepting rejection. "If this is a dream I never want to wake up,". She then crawl to him and kiss him. He was shock at first but then he started to kiss back. The simple kiss was turning to a passionate one. During the kiss Pan move to a comfortable position. He lean on a rock while Pan settled the side of her thighs on the side of his legs. He grab a hold of her zipper of her sweater.

She then let go of the kiss. Both were breathing hard. "I'm sorry". "No it's my fault Pan I guess I was going a little fast there,". "No it's not that I wouldn't mind but…" she trail off. "Pan I know what's under that sweater I know it all to well don't be ashamed. Under that sweater is a beautiful girl who went through many battles and ended up having battle scars. I love every part of you even the scars because they tell a story and it just mean you made it out alive and you can scream fuck the world,".

"That really means a lot to me," she lean in to kiss him again. Soon they broke the kiss for air. Once their breathe was normal they just talk. "I'm glad I met you I was really hoping for something good when I move in and I found it I found you,". "I'm glad you found me I finally have a place where I belong,". "And where is that". "Your arms and your heart is where I belong,". "It will always be where you belong," said Trunks.


End file.
